1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutaneous applicator for liquid, of the type comprising a storage cartridge for the liquid which is provided with an outlet for evacuation of the liquid, a hydrophilic pledget for applying liquid to an area which is to be treated, and means for maintaining the hydrophilic pledget opposite an outlet for evacuation of the liquid from the cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonplace to use a hydrophilic pledget for applying a disinfectant liquid or a medicinal substance to a wound.
In order to prevent too rapid drying of the hydrophilic pledget during its storage, it is commonplace to store the hydrophilic pledget and the liquid for impregnating the pledget separately.
For example, document WO-91/12197 describes a cutaneous application device comprising a storage cartridge to which a head for applying the liquid is attached. The application head comprises a carrying structure on which a hydrophilic pledget is mounted. The application head is manufactured separately from the cartridge, and then mounted on the latter using mechanical coupling means such as snap-fit means. In order to allow opening of the cartridge, at least a portion of the carrying structure is mounted so as to be displaceable.
Therefore, the application head has a relatively complex structure, considerably increasing the cost of the cutaneous applicator.
The object of the invention is to propose a cutaneous applicator whose cost of manufacture is low, whilst still allowing the liquid which is to be applied, to be initially confined in a storage cartridge.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a cutaneous applicator for liquid of the above-mentioned type, characterized in that the means for maintaining the pledget are integral with the cartridge.
According to particular embodiments, the applicator comprises one or a number of the following characteristics:
(1) the maintaining means comprise an arch for supporting the pledget surmounting the outlet for evacuation of the liquid from the cartridge, the arch being integral at its ends with the cartridge;
(2) the cartridge comprises a body for storing the liquid which is extended by a neck of small cross section, delimiting a conduit for conveying the liquid as far as the evacuation outlet, and the arch is connected to the cartridge at the base of the neck;
(3) the neck comprises at least one longitudinal reinforcement rib;
(4) the cartridge is an initially hermetically sealed cartridge, of which the opening for evacuation of the liquid is closed off by a releasable stopper, and the maintaining means are deformable elastically between a rest position and a position of release of the stopper;
(5) the cartridge comprises a closing-off stopper which can be dried through the action of angular displacement relative to the axis of the cartridge, and the arch comprises lateral legs which are connected, at their ends, to the cartridge, the legs being deformable elastically in the form of a helix in order to allow the arch to be twisted;
(6) the stopper is separate from the arch and comprises at least one actuation projection;
(7) the stopper is integral with the arch for its angular displacement relative to the body upon elastic deformation of the arch;
(8) it comprises a member for perforating the closing-off stopper, this member being carried by the arch and arranged opposite the opening;
(9) the perforation member is carried by a transverse bridge provided at the ends of two lateral legs of the arch, the other ends of the legs being connected to the cartridge, and the bridge is deformable elastically by flexion toward the opening of the cartridge; and
(10) the hydrophilic pledget comprises a hydrophilic strip which is folded over on itself, and the maintaining means are adapted for maintaining the outlet for evacuation from the cartridge fitted between the folded-over edges of the strip.